


Eve before the lockdowns

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Heartwarming, Kissing, M/M, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), pre-coronavirus, series finale? What finale?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: It's Castiel and Dean on the impala, together, at night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Eve before the lockdowns

"None of the phones have been ringing for the last week."

That was a issue that plagued Dean as he were star gazing with Castiel, a day after Chuck was defeated, a day after Jack became a new God and fixed everything the way that they should be leaving Eileen and Castiel as gifts back at the house. It did disappoint the Winchesters that Trump was still in office and the election that had been wrongfully interfered by the FBI was allowed to stand. Dean didn't like it a bit, the man was a terrorist, a traitor, and someone actively downplaying a Virus and none of the phones were ringing.

The fact that none of the phones were ringing was disturbing and unnatural to know that. For the last fifteen years, he wanted to be a normal and average person, not a hero, not a super hero, just a person on the average plane of existence. But now that he had that with his de-anglefied partner -- who was waiting to stage their wedding -- Castiel. Dean was unsettled.

"Is that concerning?"

"Very. That never happens. Maybe. . . maybe all those demons are tired of dying and just like to live in hell?"

"Or vampires just going under the radar for once?"

"Preferably." Then Dean admitted. "It's scary, though, we're in the calm before the storm. It always happens this way before Chuck writes something in."

It was quiet between them for a long moment.

"How would you liked to phone calls to end?"

"I would have liked to answer the calls and tell them to handle it themselves." Was Dean's frank reply to Castiel with his eyes focused on the night sky contemplating the future that had been yanked out of his grips just like having a mother and a father being there. "Giving them step by step instructions. A DYI emergency thing if they really wanted to prevent any more deaths." Dean shrugged then sighed. "But, Sam wants to keep hunting and helping people with Eileen so they will be replacing us."

Castiel studied his significant other then smirked, their hands laced together, squeezing each other's hand.

"A strange feeling tells me that he won't need to hunt in the future." Castiel said.

Dean looked toward Castiel.

"Where?"

Castiel put his free hand on Dean's chest.

"The heart." Castiel said.

Dean smiled a bit at Castiel.

"Always the old romantic in heart." Dean said.

"No, just the faithful in heart that everything is going to be okay." Castiel said. "Just like this virus."

"What virus, Cas." Dean paled, alarmed, frightened, and most of all scared. "Is this going to be the toilet paper being gold thing?"

"There's a given chance." 

Dean swore as he sat upright and started shaking his fist at the sky. He leaped off the impala, ranted for a hour, pacing back and forth utterly furious. Castiel was puzzled, how could one hunter know that the virus was going to get out of control by the current president? Castiel had faith that it was going to be managed while his partner did not. Finally, Dean returned with a sigh and he was all petered out appearing quite so upset about everyone in general. He cared so much while the world didn't care about him and that was just a part of Dean that Castiel cherished so deeply.

"I have been keeping up with it lately, china had to take draconian measures after a super spreader event in Wuhan in order to stop the deaths." Castiel finished.

Dean looked upon Castiel.

"Is it working?" Dean asked. 

"Last I heard; So far." Castiel said. "But, they are under reporting the deaths prior to it."

"Well shit." Dean was unhappy. "It's already here, isn't it?"

"It has been here since last year." Castiel said. "Won't be surprised if _he_ knew that already and downplayed it."

Dean folded his arms, scowling, at the suffering that he recalled so vividly from last year apart from all the events that had happened. 

"Sammy wasn't really well in December for a hot minute then I caught it and felt like I were about to die for the next few days." Castiel looked upon the younger man, listening intently, nodding as he followed along. "It was so hard to breath, I couldn't eat, my head was aching so bad, every breath time I breathed it felt like needles were on my chest, the persistent dry cough, man, that was awful, and hell; the sore throat was worse than bronchitis."

Dean felt a stare was upon him so he looked toward Castiel. 

"Did I?" Dean asked. "Did. . . Did. . . Did I die, again?"

Slowly, Castiel nodded.

". . . You did die, Dean."

Dean's jaw dropped.

"Let me guess, Death was unhappy?"

"Death didn't want to take you."

"That---That doesn't sound right."

"I resurrected you, naturally. Chuck chastised you for catching it and for I resurrecting you; even going on to telling us that death isn't a revolving door so he erased it from your memory but made me remember you dying. . . He erased the dying and resurrection from your mind as well." Castiel had a short pause as Dean was struggling to restrain his laughter, having difficulty, his eyes even demonstrating the struggle, Castiel was fairing better than Dean was. "He was so petty."

The two men laughed on the impala, cackling, rolling on their sides until their sides hurt and it was difficult to breath.

"It's going to be okay, though, Jack writing this story?" Dean asked. 

"A lot of people will have to die before people realize they have to wear masks in public if they want people to stop dying." Castiel said. "Jack can't write them. He can't go against their free will."

Dean nodded in agreement with his arms folded against his chest then looked back toward the city limits.

"Will you be with me when it all shuts down, angel?" Dean asked.

It was a word that meant more than being God's servant, it was a word of affection now, of endearment, of something that was defied against and won.

"Depends on the job." Castiel replied. 

"A mechanic." Dean said. 

"I'll be there." Castiel said. 

"And I will need a assistant." Dean looked toward Castiel with a smile. 

"And a mask."

"Two masks."

"It's going to be okay, Dean." Castiel put a hand on the side of Dean's shoulder. "We're in control of the narrative, not a virus, not a traitor, just us."

"Can you stitch?" Dean lifted a brow. 

"Not really." So Castiel shook his head. 

"We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"What kind of work?"

Dean smirked back at Castiel.

"How do you feel about making funny masks?"

"Depends on what 'funny' means."

"Stupid stuff. Like, we make one mask have a lamp and the other has a moth."

"Moth." Castiel spoke up to the shock of the younger man. "I want a moth on my mask."

"I'll take the lamp any day." Dean put his arm along Castiel's shoulder. "Any day of the week."

"Then I am all in." Castiel said, their foreheads touching, clenching on to Dean's hand. 

Dean smiled, softly, back at Castiel then planted a kiss on his lips and their deal was quite sealed. The horror, the terror, the stories of what laid in store ahead of them brought on by the virus didn't matter; what mattered was knowing they were going to protect the other and cherish what time that they had on the world even if it meant briefly being inside a house together living a relative existence of ordering and picking up from a store instead of going into the store, tossing the supplies into a cart, and wheeling away to the check out. A entire year of existence was going to chance but that didn't matter as long as they had the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Trump knew the seriousness of Coronavirus-- > https://www.npr.org/2020/09/09/911188322/trump-knew-seriousness-of-the-coronavirus-early-on-new-book-says


End file.
